


12 Days of Mshenko Christmas

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 12 days of mShenko Christmas, Chapter 13 has Sheploo Art (NSFW), Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Reaper War, Saddle Up folks, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: 2 Years after the Reaper War was won, Kaidan and Shepard are finally able to spend their first Christmas together. They decide to make a big deal out of it.





	1. On the First Day of Christmas....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of silly fluff for the upcoming holidays. Hope you enjoy! Most of these will be pretty short, but some might be longer than others!!

_On the first Day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_A Partridge in a Pear Tree._

\--------------------------------

“I don’t get it.” John said, voice pitched to be heard over the whistling of the tea kettle and the old-fashioned Christmas music playing in the background. He grabbed it with skilled hands and began to fill two mugs with steaming water, giving each a couple generous scoops of hot cocoa powder.

Kaidan appreciated the view from the couch; Shepard was nude from the waist down. A festive red Christmas sweater, Blasto wearing a Santa hat with candy canes in his hands instead of guns, covered his torso and nothing else. The younger man bent over to grab a bag of marshmallows before dropping a handful in each mug. It was a damn good view.

“Get what John?”

Shepard pointed over to where the song was playing from the radio before grabbing both mugs and making his way back over to Kaidan. “The song, the lyrics, the gifts? They kind of suck, you know?”

Kaidan let out a laugh and shook his head. “I don’t think you’re supposed to get it, John. It’s from a song that’s ancient. Who knows what its original meaning was or what the symbolism behind the gifts were.”

He held open the blanket he was wrapped in, and John was quick to snuggle up nice and close. Shepard handed one of the mugs over and gave Kaidan a quick peck on the lips. Which turned into a longer kiss, deeper and needier, one of promise. They reluctantly parted after John nearly dumped his cocoa over them both.

“I bet I could find it on the extra-net.”

The biotic took a long sip of his cocoa and let out a contented sigh. Shepard sure knew how to make a good cup of cocoa, just the right amount of powder. “Good luck.”

Shepard smirked and leaned into Kaidan, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder. They both sat with the music playing softly in the background. The sun was setting over the English Bay, brilliant beneath a layer of clouds, snow falling gently. Underneath a layer of white, the city of Vancouver looked like it once had, before the war. Underneath a layer of white, one could forget that humanity was still recovering. Underneath a layer of white, the world seemed to stand still, like time had stopped.

Commander John Shepard had ended the Reaper war two years ago, yet this would be their first Christmas they would be able to celebrate together, in their own home. Looking over at the man he loved with all his heart, Kaidan had a feeling this Christmas was going to be one to remember.


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas....

_On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

\--------------------------------------

“Your hands are freezing, John.” Kaidan clutched Shepard’s hands between his own, brought them to his lips and huffed a breath of hot air onto them, and then another just to be sure. He gave his husband an exasperated look but it quickly melted into a smile as John stared back, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Maybe a little smug self-satisfaction as well.

“We got the perfect tree though, didn’t we?” Shepard asked, all too innocently.

Yep, definitely self-satisfaction. Kaidan rubbed his husband’s hands between his own to try and warm them, and turned to stare at the beautiful tree now standing primly in the living room. Even without any decorations it was a majestic thing. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought of cutting down such a thing, especially for something that they would have to dispose of in a few weeks. He did his best to push away the guilt. It was John’s first Christmas and more importantly, it was their first Christmas together. They would get a fake one for next year.

“It is a good tree John, no doubt about it.”

His husband gave a pleased hum and finally pulled his hands free, instead using them to cup Kaidan’s face and bring him in for a kiss. The longer they stayed connected the more heated it became, until Kaidan was pressed against the wall and John was grinding their hips together.

They broke apart with a gasp and blown out blue eyes met brown, both filled with want and desire. A wicked grin spread across Shepard’s face as he grabbed Kaidan’s hand to pull him towards their bedroom.

“I’ve thought of the perfect way to warm up, Kaidan.”

Voice husky and just slightly out of breath, he answered. “Good idea John. Damn good.”

 


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights and silliness.

_On the Third day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_

_Three French Hens,_

_Two Turtle Doves,_

_and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

\-------------------------------------------

It was a frosty evening, fresh powder had just fallen and Shepard was making a big deal of out of it, stomping dramatically through the drifts, kicking up tufts of snow. There were moments when Kaidan wondered who this man was. Childlike and silly, so full of laughter; a man who smiled readily. This man was so unlike the Commander Shepard others saw. This man was reserved for Kaidan and their friends.

The thought warmed his heart. John had been able to shed the shell of Commander Shepard, had been able to become the man he always was, the one he kept hidden from the world. With the war ended and Shepard retired, there was no more need for the Commander.

Kaidan loved this version the best.

John turned around with a wild spin, breath misting in the chilly air, blue eyes alight with mirth and mischief. The younger man grinned and Kaidan noticed the object he was holding in his gloves, small, white and round.

“Do not throw that snowball John, or else.” Kaidan eyed his husband warily, he kept his arms at his side, despite wanting to bring them up in a defensive stance.

John’s grin deepened, accepting the challenge. “Or else what, K?”

“I’ve lived here almost my entire life John, don’t underestimate my snowball skills.”

A bubbling laughter escaped Shepard’s lips, “I knew you had skills dealing with _balls_ , Kaidan, but I do look forward to putting you to the test.”

That was all the warning Kaidan got as John threw the snowball, hitting him in the chest before he could even react. His husband laughed and launched himself through the snow, running and flailing through the shin deep mess. Even then he was graceful in his wild movements. Kaidan had to admire that at least. He frowned as he felt snow slide under his shirt. John was going to regret that.

Kaidan raced after him, bending low to scoop up some snow as he did. With a smirk, he let his biotics activate, the blue glow was faint, distilled somehow, but the smell of ozone was crisp and sharp. He gave a gentle _pull_ , catching John just as he was planting his boot onto the ground. The man fell face first into the snow with a startled grunt, giving Kaidan the time he needed to catch up and lob the snowball at the back of his husband’s head.

“Serves you right John! I did warn you!” He laughed and let his biotics dissipate, night growing just a tad darker without the glow. Of course, Kaidan’s smugness could only last so long, in this case, ten seconds. Shepard tackled Kaidan to the ground and buried him with snow before laying on him like a dead weight.

The older biotic sputtered and gasped as snow wedged itself in all sorts of _places_. He felt rather than heard it when John started to laugh, face buried into Kaidan’s poncho as it was, his whole body shaking with it.

“You good, John?” The younger man was wheezing from his laughter, and this brought a flush of heat to face and pooled in his gut. This was so new to them both, but as he lay there, buried in snow and covered by Shepard, Kaidan knew he wanted more moments like this, an entire lifetime of them. The intensity of this desire caught him off guard, made his heart clench and his eyes water. His husband chose at that moment to lift his head and their eyes locked. John’s smile morphing into a look of concern.

“Kaidan?”

The biotic shook his head and laughed softly. “I’m alright. Just realizing something.”

Shepard cocked his head and his smile returned. “Oh? Care to enlighten me?”

They stared at each other a moment longer before Kaidan leaned in for a kiss. Shepard’s lips were cold but still so damn soft, so he deepened it. The moment he knew John was distracted, he lifted the man off of him with a huff and proceeded to give him a snow wash.

He laughed. “I realized how much I love you!”

John laughed and and shook the snow off his face. “Cheap shot, Alenko.”

Kaidan just shrugged and smiled down at his husband. “Sometimes I gotta fight dirty to get the upper hand on you.” Shepard rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he pulled Kaidan down for another lingering kiss.

"We should move here, maybe?" Shepard's words were hesitant and somewhat mumbled.

"You want to move in with my parents? Really John?" That earned him a punch in the arm and a snort. 

"No, you doof. The Interior. Vancouver is beautiful, but I like this too. The quiet, the snow, the...remoteness of it all. With my ridiculous stipend we could keep the flat too, you know?"

He was silent a moment, taking it all in. It _would_ be nice to have a place of their own out here. Though he had always thought he would someday live at the Orchard. Take over, have a few kids. That was the thing with Shepard, he supposed. The man was full of surprises, kept Kaidan on his toes a lot. The Orchard and kids weren't off the table, and the possibilities stretched out before him, unraveling like an old map. He felt that warm flush again, all through his body. 

"That might be nice," he said, trying to sound non-committal, probably failing. 

“Love you too, K. Always.”

Yeah, a lifetime full of these moments just might be enough.


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Cookies and Party invites.

_ On the Fourth Day of Christmas my True Love Gave to Me, _

_ Four Calling Birds, _

_ Three French Hens, _

_ Two Turtle Doves, _

_ And a Partridge in a Pear Tree. _

\-------------------------------------

“I think…I think this might actually have been a terrible idea.” Kaidan looks at the list of names once more, and then at the contents of the message to be sent to each. He could hear that damn old song playing again in the background, still as ridiculous and old fashioned as ever.

“Don’t worry Kaidan, it’ll be great.” Shepard was wearing a small blue apron, the phrase “Kiss the Cook” embroidered in gold written over the chest. That was it. Just the apron. It seemed they spent a lot of time naked with each other these days. Kaidan couldn’t say he minded. John was tapping powdered sugar onto small brown cookies, each carefully crafted to look like a different shape. Some were spaceships, others were more traditional Christmas style, bells and presents.

Once more the man was full of surprises, of which baking was one of them. John might not “love it,” but he was damned good at it. When Kaidan asked about it, John just smiled and casually asked him about the Vorcha Mafia. The matter was promptly dropped by both parties.

“Maybe we should go over the list again? Do we really need to invite this many people?” He was looking around their flat, while it was roughly the same size as Anderson’s apartment on the Citadel had been, there were significantly more people on the invite list this time.

“You’re worrying too much, K.” Shepard made a pleased sound as he finished the last batch for the night. 

Kaidan was worried about the Krogan, specifically Wrex and Grunt. The last time Grunt had broken the shower and Wrex had set up an impromptu shooting range in the bar. Bakara he was less worried about, the first Krogan Councilor had a tempering effect on those around her, but she wouldn’t be able to watch them both all night.

With a sigh Kaidan hit send, the small blip from his omni-tool confirmation the message was transmitted successfully. 

Collateral damage aside, it would be really nice to see Wrex again. 

The smell of cinnamon alerted him to John’s presence just before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He received a kiss on his temple and a gentle squeeze around his waist. Shepard whispered softly in his ear.

“It’s gonna be great.” 


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Cock Rings....wow Shepard, really?

_On the Fifth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to Me,_

_Five Golden Rings…_

_\------------------_

Kaidan stared dubiously at the opened package before him, one of Shepard’s _“Early Christmas Presents, now open it K.”_ It’s not like he had never seen one of them before, it was just…he never used one nor saw the need for one. A cock ring, it glinted gold, a mockery of the song they kept hearing, over and over and over again.

He looked up at his husband, his questioning glance met with a smoky one, all fire and desire, all full throttle and no stopping. It was wild and it was contagious. It spread through him like air to his lungs and blood through his veins, each beat of the heart pushing it on and on. 

The biotic shivered in anticipation as Shepard pulled out a matching ring and grinned. He spun it with his fingers, watching the metal glint among the lights.

Without realizing it, Kaidan had moved closer, mere inches away from John. Close enough that breath mingled, eyes and lips locked; strong arms wrapped around close and tight. They fell into each other’s orbit as they always did, as they always would. Each moment together a gift, one they were determined to never squander, and as they broke apart, each breath was ragged with need. 

Shepard was hard against him and Kaidan matched him, rubbing their hips together, pulling soft grunts and groans from the man, sounds John made only for him.

Laugher bubbled from his gut, still holding Shepard tight, he threw his head back and laughed. “It might be a bit _hard_ to try these out now.”

John rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, heart pounding a million miles a minute, alive, alive, alive. “Give it a few minutes and we should be good to go.”

Kaidan just shook his head and pulled John to the couch, unbuttoning his shirt one handed as he did. There was always tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day after that. Plenty of time to try them out. They had all the time in the world now.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has some time to think while snuggled under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies! I meant to update this yesterday! Don't worry, Day 7 will be coming on time! Cheers and thanks for reading this thing!

_ On the Sixth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me, _

_ Six Geese a Laying, _

_ \-------------------------------- _

Shepard stretched and arched his back, sighing softly at the pops and cracks his spine made, before turning to face Kaidan. Beautiful, strong, kind, love of his life Kaidan. Biotic, personal human furnace, late sleeper, bed warmer and sweat inducing Kaidan.

Damn it was hot under these sheets.

He wanted to stay snuggled under the covers forever, stay buried under blankets and pillows with his husband. Have time stand still, let the moment last forever. He wanted to fling them off and let the fresh air cool his skin, wake Kaidan with kisses and tickles, have a cup of coffee together, share breakfast and feed each other pieces of bacon.

Instead, he contented himself with watching his husband sleep, with memorizing the little details of his face, seen only in this relaxed state. The crow’s feet and laugh lines, the small scars slowly fading, all pieces that made up the man he loved.

His fingers twitched to run through the older man’s hair, to trace the fine grey at his temples, to feel the bristly texture of the beard Kaidan was attempting to grow, much to Shepard’s delight.

Just a little bit longer, he thought, let this moment last just a little while more.

Kaidan’s breathing was slow and even, deep and relaxed. They had stayed up pretty late the previous night, listening to music, dancing and singing along to songs they knew, making up words when they didn’t, imbibing a little more than they probably should have. The apartment was decked out, garland and lights strung all about, dangling snowflakes glittered from the ceiling and the tree was decorated to perfection. It had been a surprise, not an unwelcome one, when Shepard learned Kaidan had quite the Christmas décor collection stored away. For that “someday” when they would be needed.

It gave him a bit of a thrill that Shepard was a part of Kaidan’s “someday,” that it was finally here for the both of them. And for a second of startling clarity, John was able to see it, his life stretched out ahead of him, one lived fully, one filled with Kaidan. He choked off a sob and couldn’t help himself anymore, he reached out for his husband and pulled him in close and tight, felt the solidity of the man. Breathed deep the scent of him, sweat and that spicy cologne the biotic was so fond of.

Shepard was  _ full _ , his heartbeat erratic and his chest felt near to bursting. He felt a soft kiss at his temple and Kaidan wrapped strong arms around him, murmuring a sleepy “g’morning.” Yeah, John felt full and content and he wanted this, for the rest of his life he wanted  _ this. _

“What do you say to sleeping in for another hour?”

“Sounds good K, anything you want.”


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan's being pouty, a familiar face comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting day, whooooo!

_“On the Seventh Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Seven Swans a-swimming,_

_\--------------------------------_

He tipped the lager back and finished off the remaining dregs with a discontented sigh, tapping the bottle on the bar top gently to signal another. Kaidan thanked the bartender when he got his drink. Deep down a part of him knew he was being melodramatic and a bit silly, but the main part of him was missing John pretty bad right now.

The “retired with honors” _Commander_ was off world at the moment, leaving Kaidan decidedly alone for two whole days. Two. Whole. Days. And with Christmas just around the corner. The biotic was decidedly put out about it.

John would be getting back in two days’ time, and with him would come their many friends from around the galaxy, each making a special trip for the festivities, whether they celebrated or not.

It shouldn’t be that hard; hell, they had been separated for longer times than this before and during the war, and yet, this time it felt wrong. Christmas was only six days away and Kaidan had planned on spending every single one of them with his husband. He huffed a sigh and took a swig of his drink. They sky was grey and heavy laden with clouds in Vancouver and it matched Kaidan’s mood. The snow had all melted the very next day after it had fallen. No surprise, really. Didn’t stop the whole city from panicking for the day though.

Kaidan felt a gentle pat on his back that turned into a squeeze of his shoulder. Turning, he offered an embarrassed smile and a soft greeting. “Hey dad.”

Henry Alenko looked at the lager and the glum expression on his son’s face and gave him a rueful smile and a shake of his head. Father and son looked strikingly similar, in both build and facial features, even down to the curly dark hair that refused to behave unless doused in enough product to make Shepard wince. Kaidan had his mother’s eyes, her coloring, and her soft smile.  

“That bad, son?” Henry asked as he took off his coat and settled into the stool beside him. He waved the bartender down and ordered a lager of his own.

The biotic gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “No…yes? Maybe? It feels silly. He hasn’t even been gone twenty four hours yet, but I miss him already dad.”

They were both quiet a moment as the bartender brought Henry his lager, the older man taking a long pull before setting it down with a sigh. He nodded once, a second time and then cleared his throat. “This is the first time you’ve been separated since John was released from the hospital, right?”

“For longer than a few hours? …Yeah,” Kaidan nodded.

“You know, when your mother and I were first married, only a few weeks later I was deployed. It was a bitch couple of first weeks, let me tell you.” The older man shrugged helplessly for a moment. “It took a while for us to figure it out Kaidan, but we did figure it out.”

Kaidan took a sip of his drink and nodded. “Yeah, like I said, it’s silly.”

Henry patted his son on the shoulder again and shook his head. “Not silly, Kaidan. It’s not a bad thing you miss him, but you do need to figure out how to handle being separated.” His fixed the biotic with a stare, brow crunched in concentration. “You’re one family unit now, but you’re still two separate people. You need to know how to be _you_ , when he’s away.  Or when you’re away. It’s not like this’ll be the last time one of you are called off for something or another.”

A sigh escaped Kaidan’s lips before he could stop it. “We’re both retired dad, how much trouble could we get up to these days?”

The blank stare he got in response had him snorting and rolling his eyes.

His father laughed and took another swallow of his beer. Shoulders shaking gently as he muffled his chuckles with his drink.

“John is an advisor only when _absolutely_ necessary and I only teach biotics once a month. Retired.”

Henry just shrugged. “It’s bound to happen again son. Count on it.”

Kaidan huffed but nodded in defeat. “I get what you’re saying, I really do. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

“I’m your father, son. It’s my job to worry.” The older Alenko gestured vaguely to his grey hair and winked. “This didn’t happen by accident you know.”

“Hah. Nice. Thanks for that. Blame the grey on me, sure.” Kaidan pointed to his own greying temples. “And this?”

The older man fixed Kaidan with a familiar smile and tapped his chin as if deep in thought. “I wonder…”

“You ass.” He punched his father softly in the arm and laughed. “You have a point.”

“Damn right I do. That husband of yours sure did like to take some risks.” His father paused and stared at the bottle in his hand, rocking it gently back and forth. “You know you can call me any time, right? Even if it’s for something you think is silly.”

Kaidan nodded and flashed his father a grateful smile. “Yeah, I do. Thanks for coming out dad. You and mom are still coming to the party, right?”

“Any time, son. Any time. And of course. Wouldn’t miss this for the world. It should be quite the party.”

“I’ll be home for Christmas” warbled softly overhead and it filled him with a warmth despite how much he missed John. With a rueful laugh and a shake of his head he replied, “It’ll be something, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love, comments are life.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan trys to find ways to occupy himself while Shepard is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have one space dork being a space dork.

_On the Eighth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Eight Maids a-milking,_

_\-------------------------------------------_

Kaidan woke up alone, the space that Shepard had filled so naturally was cold. He resisted the urge to pout like a child, just barely. Only one more day. He could do this. With a sigh the biotic got up and went about his daily routine, minus the husband. He went to the gym and worked out his pent up frustration, ran the track until he was panting and covered in sweat. After he was home, showered and had a belly full of breakfast he felt better. More centered.

It was only nine in the morning. One more day.

Kaidan went about cleaning, the kitchen needed a deep scrub and the guest bedrooms had to be prepared for two Krogan dignitaries and his parents. He was immensely grateful that Bakara and Wrex decided to leave their children with a nanny for the few days they would be staying on Earth. Grunt was blessedly staying elsewhere. He finished cleaning the bathrooms and frowned at the clock.

It was only noon. One more day.

Kaidan decided to do a little last minute shopping, braving the bustling crowds on the street, the controlled panic of procrastinators or the forgetful. He was already done of course, he had picked out the perfect gifts weeks ago, each one selected with thought and care. But it was nice to be out of the empty flat, helped him feel less alone. He stopped for coffee and a donut, did some people watching and allowed his mind to drift. This was harder than he had thought it would be.

It was only three in the afternoon. One more day.

Kaidan clutched his bowl of popcorn in his lap, absentmindedly shoving handfuls into his mouth as he watched the hero of the film battle horrible monsters while trying to navigate the minefield of romance. It was a far cry from the romantic comedy he was expecting, but it sure as hell beat “Blasto saves Christmas, Again.” He slipped his mega-gulp soda and scraped the bottom of the bucket and frowned. If Shepard was gone a lot, he was going to get fat.

It was only seven in the evening. One more day.

“Hey, there you are.” Kaidan whispered, squinting against the initial orange glare of his omni-tool. Shepard’s smiling face made his heart flutter as the vid-call connected.

“Hey K. Missed you.” Shepard sounded tired, he looked it a bit as well. Dark circles around his eyes, but he still looked good. Yeah, he looked damn good.

“Missed you too, John. Hell, I’ve been missing you all day.”

Shepard chuckled and ran hand over his buzzed head. “Same. Damn, I didn’t think it would be this hard, you know?”

Kaidan nodded and swallowed heavily before responding. “But hey, only one more day, huh?”

“Yeah. One more day.” They were gonna be just fine.


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dick pick? Really Kaidan?

_On the Ninth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Nine Ladies Dancing,_

_\-----------------------------_

Shepard was just finishing up organizing his files when his omni-tool blinked bright orange a moment, signaling a new message; seeing who it was from brought a smile to his face. Kadian was always able to do that to him though. Damned he missed him. Two days hadn’t seemed like a huge commitment of time when Hackett had asked for Shepard’s presence at an emergency meeting full of Alliance brass.

 He had been terribly wrong. Vid-call’s were nice, they were great even, but it was a far cry from having the real thing at his side. It had been a hell of a long day and having Kaidan with him would have been a balm to his weary self, body and mind.

The meeting was over thankfully and Shepard gathered the last of his things, shrugged into his jacket and made his way back to the room he had been granted for the length of his stay. London was cold and dreary, covered in a grey fog and dirty snow. It had none of the charm that the BC interior had the last time he had visited with Kaidan. And maybe that was the problem, there was no Kaidan.

Perhaps with the biotic at his side, he would see London with new eyes, ones eager to explore and see the beauty around him. Currently all he wanted to grab a glass of whiskey, chat with Kaidan over vid-call and go to bed.

Shepard opened up his messages as he rode the elevator up to his floor, wondering what Kaidan had sent him that couldn’t wait for their vid-call. When he opened up the message John sputtered and shut down the message. He felt a flush of heat flash through him, straight to his groin. Looking around, the elevator was blessedly empty.

Kaidan had sent him a dick pick. A very…festive one.

Fully hard and rearing to go, but with a little red Santa hat resting on the head. It was nice, really, _really_ nice. John felt his face flush, mostly in anticipation for what was to come. He snickered softly and rolled his eyes.

Once in his room he promptly got started taking his clothes off, throwing everything in a pile at the foot of the bed. With that complete, he started to connect the call to Kaidan and poured himself a whiskey as he waited for Kaidan to pick up. It was late for Shepard, decently early for Kaidan, whatever had prompted the man to send a dick pick had John excited. He looked down at his own member and grinned; _really excited_.

The call connected. Kaidan took his breath away; some view.


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions can be so sweet

_On the Tenth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Ten Lords a-Leaping,_

_\--------------------------------_

Kaidan was waiting for Shepard as the shuttle landed, dressed in a warm sweater and beanie hat. Vancouver was wet and chilly, but the weather was unable to sour his mood, Shepard was home. Shepard was home! As the doors opened and the man emerged, Kaidan scooped him up in a bear hug, quite literally sweeping the other man off his feet.

John laughed as he was lifted and spun into the air, letting his own joy and excitement mix with Kaidan’s own. When he was firmly planted on the ground, he made sure to kiss his husband thoroughly.

A not so subtle clearing of throats brought the men back to themselves, before they made an embarrassing spectacle. Kaidan felt his cheeks flush and stared at his feet while he attempted to fix his beanie, Shepard straightened his coat before turning to face the two grinning Krogan, Bakara and Wrex. Wrex slapped John on the back and crushed Kaidan into a hug, strong enough to cause the breath to escape his lips.

“Good to see you too, Wrex,” Kaidan mumbled, face pressed uncomfortably into the Krogan’s plates. When he was finally released he was able to see the current leader of the Krogan people dressed in a diplomat’s attire. No armor, just fine pale fabrics that contrasted quite pleasantly against his red coloring.

The Clan Lord looked decidedly uncomfortable in the getup. He noticed his scrutiny and rolled his eyes, a universal expression it seemed, as long as the species had eyes that was.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Alenko. I’m told that this is what people on vacation wear, I am told I am on vacation.”

Bakara cuffed him on the back of his head and shook her own. “Excuse his rudeness Kaidan. Thank you for welcoming us into your home.”

Kaidan took her large hand in both of his and shook it, smiling. “It’s our pleasure Bakara. I have a sky car waiting to take you both to the flat so you can get settled right away.” He turned to face his husband and couldn’t help the flush of excitement that raced through him, couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered or the way he kept smiling and smiling. John’s eyes were dancing and his had a matching smile that was dazzling. “As for you, we have our own car waiting.”

“Excellent. Think you can fly that thing without crashing Wrex?”

The Krogan laughed, deep and harsh, “Faster and better than you ever could, Shepard.”

The younger man frowned, opened his mouth for a retort but never managed as Kaidan pulled him in for another quick kiss. Bakara chuckled and started off towards one of the two parked cars, Wrex following with a snicker.

The two men stood there a few minutes longer, each wrapped tightly in the others embrace. Kaidan felt it was a lot like coming home, being in John’s arms. He breathed in the man’s clean scent, a mix of woodsy spice and faded peppermint; he nuzzled Shepard’s neck and reveled in the feeling of holding him again. Two days, a mere blip of time, hardly anything and yet it had felt like an eternity.

“God I missed you, John.” His voice cracked at the end and he had to swallow heavily to find it again. “I don’t think I want us to have to do that again. Maybe next time I could come with?”

Shepard nodded and held his husband a little tighter. “Missed you too, K. More than anything.” He finally released his hold and pulled back, blue eyes meeting brown, reveling in the feeling of Kaidan’s solidness, his easy presence. He nodded over to the other sky car and smiled. “Let’s say we go home, yeah?”

“I’m home whenever I’m with you, John.”

The younger man burst out laughing and crushed Kaidan into another hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. “That was pretty damn cheesy, hun.”

“I know. Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Yeah, I feel the same. You’re my home Kaidan.”

“I’ll keep being your soft place to land Shepard. Always.”

He held his husband a little tighter against him. “Yeah, always.”


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Party...

Day 11

_On the Eleventh Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Eleven Pipers piping,_

\-------------------------

The music was chirping cheerily overhead as the guests started to arrive. The kitchen was decked with all sorts of foods and sweets, the dextro and non-dextro clearly labeled and separated for when the guests got sloshed, to avoid the need for emergency treatment. The fireplace was blazing and crackling, casting a pleasant light that worked in tandem to the twinkling of the garland and other Christmas lights strung all about.

All in all, Kaidan was damn proud of the spread, proud of what they could accomplish when working together. And while he had known that they could do great things together, that had only ever really been testing in the military setting. Domestic stuff, well, they were still working on finding that rhythm, the perfect give and take they’d been familiar with for so long. They were finding it though and as his friends and family greeted him with hugs and kisses, exuberant exclamations of delight, he felt they we’re doing just fine. Damn fine, actually.

Most of the alien crew members invited were at last vaguely familiar with the traditions of Christmas, serving on the Normandy with a primarily human crew, they had celebrated it in the small fashion they were able at the time.

Seeing Garrus carrying a clumsily wrapped gift gingerly, like it might explode, was only mildly alarming, if only because Wrex had actually given him explosives for Christmas. A terrifyingly lovely set of grenades, hand painted in reds, greens and golds so as to be “festive.”

Those were very carefully stowed away in a safe that would, hopefully, survive if they somehow managed to go off.

John had only laughed and said they might be needed. After all, this was a party the Shepard-Alenko’s were throwing, and at any moment the windows might explode and armed thugs would burst through to ruin everything. Kaidan was only mildly concerned about _that_.

Joker and EDI had brought some brightly wrapped gifts as well as a bottle of wine, EDI proud to announce that it was a rare delicacy on Thessia and with current market shortages was worth quite the sum in credits. John had paled slightly on hearing the amount, currently 35.4k credits a bottle, and Kaidan had tried to press the bottle back into metallic hands. Joker had just burst out laughing and with a smirk on that silver face said, “That was a joke.”

Steve and James, now officially “a thing,” had brought a box of chocolates and four bottles of tequila. Sam and Diana also brought wine and a fruit tray, Ashley a case of her favorite beer and a bone crushing hug for both of them. Grunt had a bottle of ryncal and was already egging Shepard on to take a shot with him, to which the man agreed and to which Kaidan used the “no sex” card and promptly squashed that fiasco in the making. Jack brought two small wrapped packages, a bottle of something that glowed ominously and her biotic varren. Shepard eyed the thing warily and Kaidan started crying on the inside.

His parents had brought a few delicately wrapped gifts, homemade cookies and a bottle of Kaidan’s favorite whiskey. Zaeed had brought some exotic cigars along with a few bottles of his own brand of whiskey, the man had bought a distillery and was making a fine living off of the profits; retirement suited the bounty hunter well apparently. Liara had come laden with a few Asari “delicacies,” and even more wine.

Miranda brought two bottles of champagne and a small holo-frame photo. It was a picture of Kaidan and John, their first Christmas after the war. John was still in the hospital, face wrapped in bandages and body mostly in a cast, but he was smiling, giving a thumbs up to the camera, little Santa hat on his head. A sad little Christmas tree blinked behind them and Kaidan was leaning on the bed, wearing a knit sweater his mother had made, big smile on his face.

The gift had stunned the both of them to silence and Kaidan had to blink back a few tears.

Jacob and Brynn had sent their thanks for the invite but had opted to spend their Christmas with their young son and Brynn’s family, along with a delicate bottle of brandy. Karin had brought a bottle of Sierra Ice and a pack of medi-gel, “just in case.”

Kaidan started to wonder if all his friends thought they did was drink and face death defying situations.

Indeed, the only one who didn’t bring some form of alcohol as Tali, who had given them a sapling of one of the newly planted trees on Rannoch, a precious gift indeed.

With the welcomes and gift giving over, the party started in full, friends and family digging into the food and cracking open all the alcohol. Kaidan found himself lost in the buzz of conversations and reminiscing with the people he loved and had missed dearly. The crew of the Normandy was his family as much as Shepard was his family, as much as his parents were his family.  Seeing those all gathered here, happy and healthy, so alive; it was worth every sacrifice, every wound and heartache he had suffered. He would do it all again, for them.

He felt full and near to bursting with the intensity of what he was feeling, and quietly slipped out to the balcony for some fresh air.

The sky was filled with twinkling stars, a blessedly clear night for Vancouver, and the moon was bright in the sky. It cast English Bay with an ethereal light, some sort of unearthly view, and for a moment of panic, Kaidan wondered if he was dead after all and this was just the afterlife. He was saved from further contemplation on the topic when the door slid open behind him, instead of Shepard’s voice as he expected, Wrex’s booming bass broke the silence.

“Damn fine party, Alenko.”

Kaidan smiled and nodded to the sky, eyes still trained on the stars above him. “It really is.”

“Then what are you doing out here?” Wrex scratched his chin as if that was a far more interesting than Kaidan’s answer, but he had known the Krogan long enough now to know what was a feint and what wasn’t.

He shook his head and finally turned to face his friend fully, leaning his back against the study railing. A soft sigh escaped his lips. “It’s Christmas and I’m surrounded by the people I love and yet, I can’t shake the feeling that this is all a dream; too good to be true. Like I’ll wake up tomorrow morning only to find it was all in my head.” Kaidan laughed, quiet and more than a little bitter, “It’s stupid, really.”

Wrex huffed and leaned against the railing at Kaidan’s side, it groaned ominously, but held firm. They both could see through the glass doors to the party inside. Friends laughing in little clusters, Jack was trying to convince Ash to dance with her, the varren curled up asleep by the fire.

Shepard was chatting with Karin and his parents, animatedly telling a story, hands thrown into the air for emphasis, Henry laughing, Mary cringing and Karin shaking her head fondly. No worries rested on their shoulders, no galactic burdens crushing them, at least for tonight. The feeling of wonder and surrealism returned ten-fold leaving him dumbfounded.

“You know Kid, I’ve been around the block more than once or twice, hell, more than a couple hundred times. And one thing I’ve learned in my old age is, sometimes, good shit does happen in the universe. Sometimes people get what they deserve.” The Krogan made a sweeping gesture, encompassing those gathered, the flat, the Earth itself, whole and living. “This? This is real, and you deserve it.”

Kaidan dropped his gaze to the floor and blinked back tears that threatened to fall. He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. “Been fighting so long for the things I wanted that now that I have them, sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself.”

The Krogan chuckled and slapped him on the back, sending him stumbling towards the door. “You go back in there, you snag some of that weird berry thing Jack keeps waiving at Zaeed and you kiss your husband like there’s no tomorrow. Then, you take that empty glass and fill it to the brim and get drunk. You toast to the lost and you live for them the best you can.”

He turned to Wrex in wonder, allowing a small smile to quirk the side of his lips up. “I didn’t expect that sorta inspirational stuff from you, a Krogan clan lord, of all people.

“Laugh it up Alenko, laugh it up. Now get your ass back inside, its cold as hell out here and I’m freezing my quad off. We got a party to join and hell to raise.”

Kaidan threw his head back and laughed, full and free, he laughed. “Merry Christmas Wrex.”

“Yeah, whatever kid.”


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's twelve Christmas gifts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off NSFW, heads up.

Day 12

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

_Twelve Drummers Drumming,_

_\---------------------------_

Shepard’s first Christmas present was waking up without a hangover, and with the amount of alcohol he consumed last night, and the shot of ryncal he took while Kaidan was distracted, it felt like a damn Christmas miracle.  
  
Shepard’s second Christmas present was waking up next to his beautiful husband; his beautiful husband who was hot and hard behind him. His beautiful husband, who’s dick was rubbing against his ass in an all too alluring manner.  
  
Shepard’s third Christmas present was sex. Good, hard fucking that left both men panting, covered in sweat and cum. Two rounds of riding Kaidan so hard, so fast that when he came he was seeing stars; voice hoarse from swallowing his moans and rough from the ones he couldn’t. Just two men starved for the other, desperate for that physical reminder of their connectedness. Just two men so damn in love that each touch, each trust, and each kiss sent fire to the heart, fire to the soul. It was a damn good way to wake on Christmas morning.  
  
Shepard’s fourth Christmas present was coming downstairs to a breakfast feast already prepared, with coffee and the knowing smirks of his in-laws included.  
  
Shepard’s fifth Christmas present was a quiet morning spent with his immediate family, opening gifts with a laugh, or a smile, or even a joke or two at his expense. Wrex and Bakara were as close as his immediate family was ever gonna get aside from Henry and Mary. Wrex had already agreed to be the god father of their first child.  
  
Shepard’s sixth Christmas present was afternoon sex, once the Alenko’s and the Urdnot’s had said their farewells and well wishes. This time it was slow and sweet, less fucking and more loving, the tender caresses and soft confessions spoken in whispered breaths.  
  
Shepard’s seventh Christmas present was a warm soak in the tub, his husband sitting opposite him on the other side. It was a bubble bath, it was totally self indulgent and it was bloody perfect.  
  
Shepard’s eighth Christmas present was seeing Kaidan cry as he opened his gift; a silly thing maybe, but one that held meaning to them both. The dog tags he had been wearing when the crucible fired, one of his, and one of Kaidan’s, both fused together in the intense heat of the explosion, cleaned up and polished, set in a handsome mahogany frame. It was the trembling hand that wrapped around his, it was wiping away tears from his husbands face, it was the soft kiss he received for his efforts.  
  
Shepard’s ninth Christmas present was tears of his own streaming down his face as Kaidan read him two years worth of letters, unsent, while he was dead and gone. Each one was a confession of love and an expression of loss, each one reminding them just how precious their time together was. And finally a new letter: one full of hope, one full of love and one full of promise of a future together.  
  
Shepard’s tenth Christmas present was finding out Garrus’s horribly wrapped gift was not an explosive, but in fact a Turian cruiser just waiting to be built.  
  
Shepard’s eleventh Christmas present was cuddling up next to Kaidan by the fireplace, the warmth of the flames and the warmth of his husband soothing, lulling him to sleep like nothing else could. The soft sounds of Kaidan’s breathing signaling the man had fallen asleep, coupled the cheerful crackling of the fire was a pleasant melody to his heart.  
  
Shepard’s twelfth Christmas present, as his eyes drifted shut, as Kaidan slept deeply at his side, was knowing, that deep down inside _knowing_ , there would be more Christmases like this ahead, an entire lifetime of them.  
  
~fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this silly thing! It's been such a pleasure to write it and hear your responses. I hope you all have a very Happy Holidays!


	13. On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheploo & Kaidan Art (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Ellebeedarling for being a beta for a lot of this silly mess, you’be been a dear friend and a constant encouragement when needed. Ty!

_On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me,_

##  _ART!!!_

_\---------------------------_

I had the pleasure to commission [mrgamblinman](http://mrgamblinman.tumblr.com/) to do this absolutely stunning sheploo and Kaidan piece and I could not be more overjoyed with the final product. It’s absolutely gorgeous.

Please take the time to tell them how awesome their art is and check out their page, maybe request a commission too ;-]

 

  



End file.
